


happily ever after?

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Gen, Prompt Fic, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts "time" and "twist of fate" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, five: Time is not linear. The Doctor knows this. Nothing is ever the same.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	happily ever after?

**Author's Note:**

> Toying around with the possibilities of the Eleventh Doctor's entrance and circumstances in _The Eleventh Hour_.

Once, he crashes nowhere. He's hungry, but he's had worse.

Once, he lands in snow. The bell rings, and he writes hurriedly.

Once, he meets Amelia Pond. They save the engines from phasing.

Once, he leaves Amelia Pond. Twelve minutes, but at least it's not years.

Once, he disappoints Amelia Pond.

*

It is Leadworth, and there are UFOs three miles east.

It is Christmas, and they come back to a crushed shed and a note.

It is amazing, and she is never seen again.

It is breathtaking, and everything she's ever imagined.

It is impossible, but she is still waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
